Disappearing Act
by Alvarie Army
Summary: There are some people who can see things other people can't. There are some people who know things other people don't. My name is Alvarie Johnson, and I am one of these people. The sequel to Forgotten Love
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Hope you enjoy the second installment!**

* * *

Cold arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me into the air. My feet dangled loosely, but I didn't resist as I normally would have. Today was special, different for me. It was my first day back at school. My first day in school as a legend. My first day in school that I could brag nonstop about my boyfriend. So many milestones in just this one day, yet I had no idea which one would be the most significant.

Once my feet were securely on the ground, I stood on my tiptoes and kissed Jack. The sensation that had seemed so trivial and meaningless several months ago was a sweet reminder of my safety, and my love. His arms wound around me and his fingers clutched at the small of my back. I could feel his fingertips through my school uniform, even though the material was relatively thick.

"Are you ready to go back?" Jack asked, his mouth lingering a few inches from mine.

I leaned forward and placed my lips back against his before I was willing to answer. "Not a chance. But it can't be nearly as bad as the other things going on lately, can it?"

The pale boy shook his head, and a small amount of snowflakes flew everywhere. Some stuck on my skin, some landed on the floor, and others landed back on Jack. His blue eyes sparkled as he lifted me up again, but once we heard footsteps, he set me back down. Neither of my parents had to know of our… unique abilities.

"Hurry up, Alvarie. You need to eat something before going to school," my mom chided. She didn't know that I'd already eaten some cookies Jack had brought me from the North Pole. And she didn't need to know.

My fingers curled around Jack's hand as I walked down the stairs, a little skip in my step. The past two months had been amazing, even if I hadn't had a chance to discover what my Center is. I'd crossed off love (I was _not_ Cupid, thank you very much), but that still left me with a fair amount of possibilities.

"I'm not really hungry. Can I just brush my teeth and walk to school?" I asked, knowing she would let me walk. Everybody in my family knew I loved being outdoors, so they wouldn't try to stop my love of nature. Besides, it was physically impossible to do that now.

The mint flavored toothpaste tasted bland compared to usual. Or maybe I was just too distracted by the thought of going back to school. It was a difficult concept to wrap my head around, that not even Katie would know of who I _really_ am. I'd considered asking the Man in the Moon to give me permission, but I didn't have a spare second when someone wasn't watching me. My parents had grown very cautious of my activities ever since my mysterious disappearance.

"Do you want to walk or fly to school?" Jack asked while I was still brushing.

Since I was unable to speak clearly, I flapped my left hand around in a bird imitation. While my wings didn't look anything like a bird's wings, it was the best indicator I could give without actually flying. Yes, I did like flying, but it was not going to work so well flying around my house.

* * *

We walked away a few blocks until it was safe for us to take off. There weren't any people in this part of our neighborhood. All the houses had been abandoned so long ago, it wasn't even funny anymore. Sometimes I'd see a cat here or there, maybe a litter of kittens every few months. Usually, I brought food for the animals running around, but I didn't have enough time for that today.

"Jack, can you help me?" I said shakily. "I didn't get much practice, so…"

His azure eyes glistened happily as he grabbed my hands, calluses rubbing against my smooth hands. They felt comforting against me, as though our hands were made for each other.

Suddenly, his fingers brushed against the ring, moving it slightly. The sudden movement of the cool silver startled me. I hadn't even considered taking that ring off for weeks, so the sudden reminder that I had it was a small shock. It had grown more beautiful, not having a heart shaped diamond resting on the top of it. There were three small sapphires on either side.

"Hold on tight, Pixie Dust." Jack gave my hand a tight squeeze and kissed my cheek.

I had a brief flashback, and a new question popped into my mind. "Why is it appropriate to call me Pixie Dust now?"

Jack flicked my ear with his free hand. "They have a slight point now. Not enough for anybody to really notice, but I can see it."

"Well, that's nice to know. I have elf ears." I smiled as we lifted into the air.

* * *

**Since the first story was so fun to write, I just had to make a second story. Plus, there were just too many ideas in my head for me to leave them unwritten. Pitch, the Guardians, all of them, will be in this story a lot, so be ready. Love you all! XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

The clouds were heavy with rain, and I knew that at exactly 4:27 on the following afternoon, there would be a heavy rainfall. This would come in handy, since I had planned on going out later on in the week. I knew better than to go out tomorrow now.

After a few minutes, the school came into view. It was a large building, old and fancy looking. There were stained glass windows, large wooden doors, and dumbwaiters. Everyone who visited Burgess would think it was a historical building, reserved for museum tours. While they did give out tours on the weekends, its sole purpose was not to be landmark. The real use of this old building was to be a school for many girls all over Burgess.

We found a place to land in the back, where few people ever went. There was peace and quiet back there, making it the perfect place to hide my new abilities. It would be very hard, trying to explain why I could fly, control nature, sense rain before it came. I would make the best weatherwoman ever!

"I guess I've got to. See you at 2:45, right?" Jack asked, a frown replacing the happy smile. This would the longest amount of time we had to spend completely apart since getting back together. Even at night, I'd sneak out or he'd sneak in. It was hard, knowing that I would be away from him for that long a time.

"I'll be watching the windows. If I don't see you in that window," I said, pointing to a window a few feet away from me, "at exactly 12:10, I will scream."

Jack smiled and kissed my hand. "Can I have your watch, then?"

My eyebrows rose. "You want to borrow my glittery pink watch I got when I was five? Sure, that wouldn't give Bunny anymore reasons to tease you." I rolled my eyes and pulled a nice silver watch out of my bag. I'd bought it for him on the day we'd always celebrated his birthday, but it was still months away. "Here, use this one."

The way Jack's eyes lit up was hilarious, but I didn't have time to laugh. It was almost time for class to start, and being late on the first day is a horrible way to start the new school year. Which is why I left Jack with a quick kiss and the promise that I'd see him at lunchtime.

A ball of blonde hair barreled towards me, knocking the air out of my lungs. Luckily, I didn't need it quite as much as I used to, so I didn't crouch over in pain.

"I missed you so much, Pixie! Never go missing again!" Katie shouted, hugging me as tightly as a boa constrictor. Her brown eyes darted back and forth, looking me over as if seeing me for the first time. In an odd sense, it was the first time she'd seen me. "Whoa, major makeover. Did you go missing in a beauty salon?"

We both started laughing, knowing the possibility of that was slim. I'd never been fond of beauty products such as make-up and hair styling tools. There was no logical reason for me to be in a place filled with nothing but those things. Chap stick and a hairbrush were all I needed to get by in those areas.

"No, but seriously. Where have you been?"

I felt her tug on my hand pleadingly. I felt bad that I had to lie to her, but I didn't have another choice. Besides, I'd only told her about the Guardians, and I was _not_ a Guardian. I was just a short girl with an intense amount of power whose boyfriend happens to be a Guardian. You know, some nights I would stay awake and wonder how I got to this point in my life.

There were dark shadows building from the corners of the hallway, but as I casually leaned back, my hand flicked the light switch. The shadows instantly vanished, as though they had never happened in the first place.

"Katie, do you want to head up to class? It's better to beat traffic, even when you're just in school," I said, hoping to get far away from the place I'd just seen shadows in. If anybody else were in my shoes (and I can't begin to say how happy I am that they aren't), they would have done the same thing. So, when Katie linked her arm through mine and we began walking away, I felt very calm.

The seats in the back were right by the windows, and this teacher just happened to have a set of dying flowers. No matter, because if I sat there, they'd be in full bloom within ten minutes.

Katie seemed to notice the flowers sudden liveliness, for halfway through class, she elbowed me and gestured to them. "Weren't they dead when we came in?"

My response, something I had forced into my mind, was that she was just seeing things. Even though I didn't like lying to my BFF, now was not the time to tell her that I was Mother Nature. Maybe I could convince Jack to tell her for me. He did say he didn't care about his title when he told me about the others. And weren't we supposed to gather more believers? Why keep everything a huge secret all the time?

"Don't look now, but I think JF is trying to get your attention," Katie said, pointing to something outside.

I turned and saw Jack doing the strangest dance moves I'd ever seen. Once he saw me looking, he drew a little heart out of ice and held it closer to me. Using my powers, I blew some random leaves over to the heart and made a colorful ice sculpture. Jack and I started laughing, but I soon had to turn my attention back to the teacher. At least I knew he couldn't stand being away from me too long.

* * *

**So, a little bit of Pitch already. And the dance moves I was thinking of Jack doing were failures of modern dances. Thanks to everyone who has read and at least secretly liked my story. Now, I have but one thing to ask of you, DON'T KEEP YOUR LOVE OF THIS STORY A SECRET! I am thankful to everyone who liked the first story and decided to give number 2 a try. You people are so awesome.**


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day was filled with frequent visits from Jack. After the first time, I usually saw him before Katie, but sometimes she would notice him first. Once, he sent a little flurry of snow into the classroom before disappearing again.

There were no ore surprise appearances from Pitch, though I was constantly looking for signs of his presence. The moment I finished eating lunch, I ran over to Jack and discreetly told him what I'd seen. Naturally he was more on guard and insisted on coming inside for my protection. As adorable as it was when he tried to be the hero, I would sometimes like nothing more than to kick his shins.

"You know I can protect myself, right?" I asked calmly, not looking at him. Katie, who was walking on the other side of me, snickered. I gently shoved her closer to the road as a warning. "Besides, I felt like you were stalking me."

Jack smiled and pulled me into him. I could hear his heartbeat, feel the light pulse of his heart through his hoodie. When he held me like this, I could hear, feel, smell, and sometimes _taste_ everything about him. Once we were in a private place, again in the abandoned part of the neighborhood, I leaned up and kissed him. With his hands on my waist, it felt safe to fly a little, making it look like he was lifting me.

Katie made fake gagging noises while I enjoyed the feel of Jack's lips on mine. Two years apart, while it did hurt, opened my eyes to how much I needed him. Every fiber of my body needed him by my side, holding me, loving me. With him near me, I felt safe, despite the knowledge that Pitch Black was after me now.

"Get a room!" Katie shouted after a few minutes. Using my smallest (and easiest to control) powers, I sent a light rain on her. It would only last for a few seconds, but it was enough to shock her without revealing too much. "What was that?"

I attempted to hide my smile as I leaned against Jack. His fingers squirmed around my abdomen in an attempt to tickle me. Being as ticklish as I was, it was no surprise when I hit the ground begging for him to stop. Katie joined in, going for my neck. I managed one good slap on Jack and at least two good kicks on Katie. Eventually, they got the message I could take care of myself and stopped.

After sitting on the ground, wiping the tears from my eyes, I grabbed Jack's arm and used him to pull me up. Once I was standing, I pinched his nose playfully. Since we all knew that he was Jack Frost, it was kinda funny.

"I'm supposed to nip at your nose, not the other way around. Pixie Sticks, you need to stop stealing my jobs," Jack said, grabbing my arm. Katie hooked her arm through my free one and the three of us began walking. We were all perfectly in sync, even if people couldn't see one of us. I knew he was there, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I wanted to make it longer but I've felt so brain dead lately. Plus, I got my braces tightened last night and my mouth is so super sore. Anyways, help me out with my story. I need some ideas to get my brain working again, so anything helps. Please leave your reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

Something cold and hard hit my back and I turned around to see the guilty culprit. Deciding that the best way to get him back would be to create a min-heat wave, I closed my eyes and focused. This was one of my more difficult powers, since it usually involved large distances and suddenly changing the pattern of nature. However, it did not involve crazy hand movements, so it was safe to perform around Katie.

"Wow, it's really hot," my blonde friend commented. A small bead of sweat was already developing at her hairline. She brushed it off with the back of her hand while Jack used his staff to make it a little cooler. Once Katie turned around, he glared at me a little before kissing my cheek playfully. "You two are so cute!"

I turned my head to face her. "Said the girl who told us to get a room. Seriously, you need to stop being so fickle."

After a few minutes of walking, we had to drop Katie off at her house. Now I would look like that one person who never has anyone to talk to, the one person who sits alone. I knew Jack was right next to me, holding my hand tightly, but nobody else would know it. There were so many sad statements on my life, and this was one of them. I hung out with invisible people.

"Is that your boyfriend?"

Against my will, my head turned to look at Henna. She was staring right at Jack, who was still holding my hand. I watched her eyes look him over approvingly and nearly gagged. It took a few tries, but I was eventually able to talk. "Yeah, this is Jack."

"How long have you been dating?" she asked, jutting out one of her hips in a supposedly attractive way. In reality, she looked like a skeleton with a light dusting of flesh and obvious hair extensions.

Jack looped his arm around my waist to let me know that he would handle this. "Over two years, and I don't think we're going to be splitting up soon. Thanks for your concern." Then he turned me so we were facing a different path home. Obviously he remembered Henna and how much I hated her. For as long as I lived (and that would be a very long time), I would despise Henna.

Once we were out of earshot, Jack asked me if Henna believed in fairytales and such. From the limited knowledge I had about Henna, I knew that she was not a believer in things like us. _"How did she see Jack? I know Manny allows people to see me, but not Jack."_ This brought up more questions on my Center.

"Jack, how did you find out your Center?" I asked, feeling drained. Ever since turning into Mother Nature, I always felt energized from sunlight, but the amount of time I spent figuring out my Center changed the amount of energy I received. Now, I got very little.

Jack's arms pulled me a little closer so I could rest my head on his shoulder. He ran his hands through my hair in a comforting gesture, and I allowed myself to relax in his arms. "It wasn't easy. Actually, it was kind of a spur of the moment thing, when I found out."

My eyes trailed up to Jack's frost blue eyes, which looked like the very source of winter itself. No matter how hard I would try to resist, his eyes always took my breath away and left me lightheaded. I couldn't help but stare into them, loving every moment. His eyes were the most amazingly beautiful things I'd ever laid my eyes on. Whether this was just because of how much I loved him or if they were really the most beautiful things ever, I didn't care.

"Pixie, let's take you home." Jack scooped me into his arms, and I didn't realize how tired I truly was until my feet left the ground. There was no way I would have been able to walk home without collapsing.

I put my arm around his neck and let it dangle loosely. His arms flexed under my weight, but it didn't give any signs that he might drop me. Once I was in a certain position, Jack called for the wind and we began to fly.

Standing on my front porch was none other than my mother. Her smile changed to a worried expression when she saw me in Jack's arms. Yes, she was fine with me dating Jack and all, but seeing your only daughter (adopted or not) being carried home would make any parent worried. Before I knew what was going on, she had helped Jack set me on the sofa.

"I feel like a damsel in distress," I said bitterly. Even as a little girl, I was not big on the whole "hero saves weak woman from terrible danger" bit. I believed that women should fight their own battles, kill they own dragons. Why should guys get to have all the fun?

My mom laughed and Jack looked around nervously. He was probably looking for Pitch or one of the fearlings he told me about after my encounter. Every shadow was dangerous to the both of us, so I begged to be in the sunlight.

"I can take care of her. Mrs. Johnson. You can relax," Jack said formally, sounding like he really knew what he was doing. I wondered if he did know exactly what he was doing and could, in fact, take care of me. My mom hesitated to leave, but Jack always had the power of persuasion at his disposal. In retrospect, it wasn't fair to people who didn't know about it. "Pixie, you need to let your wings out now."

Since our neighborhood was quiet, even in the busier parts, it was safe to lift the back of my shirt up to reveal my wings. Our neighbors wouldn't notice, and if they did, nobody would say anything about it.

As soon as sunlight hit my wings, waves of relief washed over me. I was finally able to stand successfully. Jack cupped my cheek lovingly before running into the street, poised to attack. That was when I noticed dark shadows pouring up to form a tall, eerie figure. Yellow eyes burned through the dark, staring right at me and my wings. They squinted into an evil glare, but I was too energized to back away. I took my place beside Jack.

"Go away, Pitch," I said, winging it.

Jack chuckled a little. "You can't touch her now."

At this, Pitch smiled. My thoughts immediately drifted to how crooked his teeth were, and I was so energized that I told him so. Pitch didn't pay any mind to my comment and lifted his hands a little. Some black sand rose up and wound its way over to me and Jack. Ice shot out of Jack's staff and stopped the sand.

When angered, I could control thunder storms. Lightning would shoot from my eyes. Rain would pour as hard as possible. Winds would pick up to a very high speed. Thunder would clap with every angry step I took. It was not something I was proud of, but it came in handy when in battle. Now, I just wanted to rid the world of Pitch Black once and for all.

I walked forward until I was right in front of Pitch. My back straightened without me even thinking about it. A crazy idea popped into my mind, and I could not stop myself from the insane thing I did.

My back curled until my hands hit the cement. Then my legs kicked up and I felt one foot hit his chin. The other hit his ribcage, giving me the satisfying sound of a _SNAP_. I continued going back until I was back with Jack.

A cold hand touched the small of my back as more ice shot from his staff. The ice impaled Pitch right under his broken rib.

We watched as Pitch Black disappeared back into the shadows, bleeding profusely. If I wasn't so enraged, I might've felt guilty for the pain I was causing him. However, memories like that die hard.

* * *

**Nobody seems to understand me, so let me make this clear. I am brain dead. I cannot think of good material and I need a little help. It took me forever to get this. Please review and let me know what you think of what I came up with during my brain dead moments.**


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the week was boring, without any new appearances from Pitch. My ring, however, decided that it was going to be the most amazing thing in the world. Every day, something about it changed to make it more beautiful. One day, carvings began to form until a flower pattern all around the band. The next day, it began to glow a little.

With every change my ring made, Jack seemed to become happier. His eyes would notice the changes in the ring before they noticed my eyes, my lips, my outfit, or even _me_. It made me feel slightly (more than slightly) neglected. He was ignoring me until after he found the change in the ring. Did the ring switch itself with me? Was the ring more attractive than me in my _boyfriend's_ eyes?

Saturday, when Jack was coming over, I hid the ring behind my back so he couldn't see it. I was tired of being second place to the ring.

"Hey, Pixie Sticks, how are you?" Jack asked, kissing my forehead.

I waited until he pulled back before answering. The only way I would answer him today was if I could look into his eyes and get an honest response. "If you want the truth, I feel horrible. If you want me to lie, I feel great." My shoulders slumped forward.

Jack sat on the bed next to me and put his arm over my shoulders. His fingers curled around my arm warmers, which I only wore because it made my outfit look better. I wasn't cold or hot or anything anymore. I wasn't even happy when Katie came over. The way Jack had been treating me left me feeling like dirt. His blue eyes reached out to me, questioning my reply. I watched as his mouth moved, but no words were able to come out. Several minutes passed and he was finally able to say something. "What's the matter?"

My fingers twirled the ring around my finger a few times before I pulled my hand out in front of me. "You always come in and notice the ring before you notice _me_."

"No way! You're the first thing I see. Aren't you?" His eyebrows squinted together in concentration. "I think you are the first thing I notice. You're always on my mind. The ring is just…"

I leaned towards him. "The ring is just what?"

"Nothing. Forget I said anything." Jack stood up and walked to the longest stretch of free space in my room and began pacing. His bare feet made a soft sound on my wood floor and the pink light made him look like he was blushing everywhere. He continued pacing as he spoke. "That ring was my sister's… a long time ago. I didn't even know what it was at first, but now that I do… Seeing you wear it reminds me of her."

Touched by his sweet words, I ran over to him and kissed his cheek. "That is possibly the nicest thing I have ever heard an older brother say. And Katie's brother is a total sweetheart."

Jack blushed and frost formed all over his face. I giggled a little, thinking about how adorable it was when boys blushed. "Yeah, well, being around three hundred years gives a guy plenty of time to learn a few things. Besides, it's the truth." He grabbed my hand.

We were both staring at the ring, noticing the light blue pulsating light beaming from the sapphires. A white light consistently glowed from the diamond in the middle and the carvings made a gentle hum whenever something touched them. The ring was something more than it was when Jack had first given it to me, although it would still protect me from harm. Neither of us knew what was going on, as I'd discovered upon Jack's latest revelation.

"Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving," I said, my voice cheerful.

* * *

**Yes, another short chapter. I cannot think of anything better to write. Anything helps at this point. Encouragement, constructive criticism, ideas, your opinion on the story. I need something to keep me going, otherwise I might just delete this story and take a very long break from FanFiction. That is how bad it is, and I'm sorry if I have to go there. Please, just leave me a review of some kind to help through this. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

We both slurped on our smoothies, the last part of our meal. It took a few minutes before I was able to convince Jack that we should eat at Panera, but I did. He was very surprised at how much he liked their food, and he liked the smoothies even more.

"I'm glad you forced me to go there," Jack said, his breath smelling like berries. I knew the smell would go away in a few minutes, so I decided to enjoy it while it lasted. "It was… better than I thought it would be."

After knowing Jack for over three years (just because we dated almost three years prior, did not mean that I hadn't known him longer), I had begun to think that I knew him better than he knew him. Jack liked cold things, fruits, snow, slush, wind, snowballs, and even cookies that had been in the fridge for five weeks. Everybody in my family found this habit disgusting, but nobody questioned it. We weren't big on wasting food, and Jack helped us with that.

I looped my hand through his, and his grip tightened on the few slurps left of his smoothie. Using my fingers resting against his hand, I began drumming. This was how I always made him relax. The problem was that it didn't always work in my favor. Luckily, Jack merely loosened his grip on the smoothie, assured that I would not steal it.

"Jack, I have my own smoothie. I don't need yours." I laughed a little as he blushed, deciding he had never had a smoothie before today. "I'll take you to Panera more often. Just… calm _way_ down."

He smiled a little and finished his smoothie. As we walked by a trashcan in the nearby park, he dropped the empty cup in and let out a small sigh. It was cute, the way he reacted to his first smoothie ever. It made him so happy, so perky, that it was absolutely hilarious. The berry smell was gone, but the feeling was still prominent.

Jack lifted me into the air and spun me around for no reason. _"He's still high from his smoothie,"_ I thought happily. Seeing him relaxing and being his old self was blissful.

"I figured it out!" Jack exclaimed, setting me down. I was very dizzy from being spun, so I stumbled a little. Jack continued shouting that he figured it out, that he knew what it was. It took a long period of time before he said what _it_ was. "Your Center! I know your Center!"

I grabbed Jack's arms tightly, so tight that my knuckles turned white. Jack winced a little and I loosened my grip, but I kept a firm hold on him. "What is it?"

He smiled as he pulled my hands from his arms and held them. A brilliant white smile appeared on his face as he began twirling me around, still shouting that he knew. Once I planted my feet in the ground, he finally shut up long enough for me to get him to calm down. "Okay, I've been thinking about this nonstop, and I realized that whenever you are around, people see me! It's imagination! Your Center is imagination!"

Jack's hands moved back to my waist and he lifted me up again. I laughed at how happy he was, possibly because his happiness was contagious. I'd started flying to help him and we were both several feet in the air after a few seconds. Both of us were smiling, laughing at Jack's reaction to his discovery. It was fun to be with him.

When we landed, I discovered that Jack had carried me all the way to the lake where he first woke. Now, it was water instead of ice. The water was getting colder, but it was still fairly warm from the hot summer. Suddenly, I remembered that I had forgotten to water my plants before leaving. I hadn't remembered to water them for the past few days, and without me being home, they would die. So, I sent over a light rain.

"Plants?" Jack asked.

Since I didn't want to talk (I was sending the rain a long distance), I just nodded and closed my eyes. Using my "imagination" powers, I imagined rain travelling over a map from where I was standing to my house. It was like a news broadcast in my mind. The rain clouds travelled over the map, with little raindrops falling all over it.

When I opened my eyes, Jack was smiling at me. "You really are imagination, aren't you?"

"I guess I am. My imagination has always been pretty big. Before Katie, I had a _lot_ of imaginary friends." I shrugged and began taking off my shoes and socks. Once they were off, I put my feet in the lake and enjoyed the feel of the water washing over my feet and ankles.

Jack sat down next to me, putting his feet in the water, too. We sat there for a long time, completely wrapped up in each other.

* * *

**Now we know her Center. Isn't Jack so helpful and insightful? I still feel brain dead, but I am very grateful to the person who followed this story. It means a lot to me. (Sorry, I am terrible with names...) Anyways, please, please, please, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Sunlight broke through the clouds and into my room. While my outside flowers were nourished by the large rainstorm, the ones inside my room were still dry. I found the glass I used to water my indoor flowers. As soon as the water touched them, the plants perked up. Maybe it was because I brushed my hand against them to help out a little.

"Cheater," Jack said, a smile in his voice.

I pushed against his chest lightly and caused him to stumble back. "It's not cheating. I'm just using my _imagination_ to save my plants."

Jack wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to my bed. We both started laughing as I cuddled into him, breathing his amazing scent. I wondered if my scent had naturally changed. I knew that I tasted like honey (according to Jack), but how did I smell?

"Do I have a particular smell now?" I said to Jack's chest.

He pressed his lips to my forehead and I felt his lips break into a smile. I heard and felt him breathe in. "Lavender. You smell like lavender." He moved his face so his nose was by my hair. "Your hair smells like freshly mown grass. Figures."

"Is that a complaint or a compliment?" I said tauntingly. I pulled back so I could look at Jack's eyes. He was smiling profusely, his eyes slightly dreamy. "It's a compliment."

There was a slight tapping at my window, snapping me away from Jack. My feet hit the floor without my mind fully being aware of things. After my mind had cleared up, I saw the shiny green feathers beaming in the sunlight. Large insect wings beat furiously to keep her upright as I wondered what the Tooth Fairy would come to my house in the middle of the day on a weekend. I opened the window to let her in.

"Whatcha doing here? At my house?" I asked, retreating back to Jack.

Tooth's eyes briefly darted to Jack's arms as they wrapped around me, holding me. Just as quickly as I saw her eyes flicker to the two of us, they flickered back. Her purple eyes sparkled with envy, not hate. Just envy. Her face took on a very serious look, which was strange considering she was a hummingbird-human person. "North wants to see you guys. Now." Then she left without another word.

Jack kissed my forehead before standing up, scooping me into his arms in the process. His blue eyes looked both excited and nervous. The last time he'd been brought to the Pole by a Guardian was when he was chosen, but obviously this wasn't the case this time. No, it had to be Pitch or something else.

"So, let's go to the Pole."

* * *

The first thing I saw was the little village that Jack had told me North built for the yetis. Every time I heard this, it made me feel better about the large man. Despite my knowledge that he was Santa Claus, seeing how he really looked still gave me the chills. When most people hear Santa, they think chubby with bright red suit. Not muscular Russian man with tattoos that said _NAUGHTY_ and _NICE_.

"Welcome, young ones." North smiled at us and began offering cookies and eggnog. Judging by the way Bunny rolled his eyes, this was North's traditional greeting when he called a meeting.

"North, what's going on? Was it Pitch? Is he back?" Tooth asked nervously, some of her feathers dropping out from her worry.

Everybody in the room froze as Manny's light poured through. Even Jack and I froze, but we were already standing around waiting for someone to tell us something. The light landed on the Globe, illuminating it beautifully. I watched as all the lights on the Globe brightened and couldn't help but lean forward a little. The light display on the Globe was breathtaking, even to the other Guardians.

Bunny hopped forward a little, but North put an arm over to stop him. Suddenly, the light inside the Globe burst like fireworks, but even as it landed on us, the moonlight didn't hurt. Actually, it made me feel stronger, as though I could do anything.

"North, what's going on?" I asked in a whisper. My mind was captivated by the beauty of the lights, yet I managed to get the words out successfully.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw North shaking his head in confusion. I did not turn around to look at him, though. I was so transfixed by the glorious display in front of me.

One of the beams of light reached out and hit the diamond on my ring, causing it to shine brighter than before. All heads turned to look at the change of display that Manny had made. _"Okay, at least I can think straight now. WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!"_ my thoughts screeched. The way I said these words in my mind made me chuckle, but nobody seemed focused on _me_. They were all staring at my ring, the ring that belonged to Jack's sister.

"Jack! Jack?"

All movement stopped. We heard the little girl's voice, but I was the youngest person in that room. Jack seemed to know exactly what was going on, because he stepped forward and slipped the ring off my finger gently. His eyes closed as he held it close to his chest. Nobody moved (I'm not sure if anyone was even breathing. Do Guardians need to breathe?). We all stood, watching Jack.

Then the light from ring projected an image into the air. It was of Jack and a little girl who looked very similar. They were going out to ice skate, Jack promising his mother that they would be careful. It took me a few moments to comprehend that these were Jack's memories from when he was human.

The next scene was devastating. The little girl, Jack's sister, watched him fall through the ice and drown. She called his name, bursting into loud tears as he pounded her little hands against the ice. _"No, not Jack's memories. His sister's!"_

After watching several painful memories of the girl crying, the images shifted to happier scene. A young man, who was kinda handsome, was giving the ring to Pippa (as I learned Jack's sister's name to be). She tossed her arms around him lovingly and kissed his cheek, making quite a public display. My ring was Pippa's engagement ring.

* * *

**I originally had no idea where I was going with this chapter but then WOW! The idea of the ring holding Pippa's memories instead (or in addition to) her teeth. If you have any ideas on what you want me to write, let me know! I love hearing ideas, cause it helps me out so much. Plus, I am very desperate for a review. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

All eyes were on Jack, or more specifically on the ring. It had stopped showing images once we reached her wedding, but the light was still radiating from it.

Nobody moved or spoke. We were all in shock, especially me and Jack. Slowly, I stepped forward and touched the ring, resting my hand against Jack's. His coldness radiated through me, chilling my entire body. I didn't really mind feeling cold, but I was much more aware now than I was just few minutes prior.

"How is that possible?" Tooth asked, her voice barely audible.

I turned to look at her, my hair hitting my face. Jack looked up from the ring, but as he did, he slipped it back on my finger.

North spoke first, since the rest of us were still in shock. "Maybe there is a reason for it. Manny is very… mysterious." He chuckled a little, and Jack began laughing as well, reaching into his hoodie pocket subtly.

"What's in there?" I inquired, reaching over for whatever he was hiding. As my hand neared the hoodie, the pale boy danced away, half flying. I reached over again, narrowly missing. "C'mon, show me!"

Jack shook his head, laughing. I turned to look at Tooth, who nodded slightly. She flew behind Jack and caught his arms once he backed up enough. I saw my opportunity and reached into the pocket. My hand brushed against a smooth block of wood and I curled my fingers around it and pulled it out. What I saw made me laugh before running my hand through my hair in frustration. As much as I loved him, my boyfriend could be a real pain.

"All that for a tiny wooden you?" I gestured for Tooth to let him go, which she did willingly. "Was that really worth it?"

His blue eyes shined with humor. "If you could see how cute you look when you want something, you would've done that, too. Besides," Jack said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear, "life isn't fun if I can't tease you."

"Wow, what did you do those three centuries before you met me?" I said, acting concerned. "Were you just bored all day long? That must have been awful."

Jack reached up and ran his hand through his hair, setting loose some snowflakes. I caught some of them before they touched the ground, smiling at how long it took before they melted. Something I'd learned was that my skin adjusted to whatever it needed. It was useful for those long cuddle sessions with Jack.

From a darker corner of the room, I heard an evil laugh. My mind rushed to the golden eyes, the grey skin, the black hair. Everything about the man who had tried to stop my heart raced to my head and I was instantly poised to attack. Jack's knuckles went white as he clutched his staff tighter. Tooth curled her hands into fists that could pack quite a punch (judging from how bony her fists are). North drew his swords and Bunny had one hand wrapped around his boomerang, the other hand holding some egg bombs.

"Ah, all six of you are together. Now this is quite a sight." A shadow brushed in front of us, showing the shape of Pitch. "Now I truly am star struck."

I had to bite the inside of my mouth from saying a nasty comment. He was mocking us, all six of us. Even if I wasn't a Guardian, and I wasn't sure I could handle that responsibility to begin with, he was mocking me. I noticed that the Guardians all became a little tenser as well, clearly angered by his rude statement.

"Shut up," I muttered under my breath, so soft that Jack didn't even hear me. Not that I needed anyone in the room to be quiet. It was the voices in my head that were the problem. One was telling me to stop standing around and fight while another was saying that violence isn't the answer. Both voices sounded vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place a face or name to either of them. "Leave me alone."

Something solid materialized right behind me, brushing my back. "What's the matter, dear? Or did you forget how to fight me?" Then, as quickly as he materialized, Pitch disappeared.

The voices were now arguing loudly. So loud I couldn't think right, nor did I have the common sense not to throw lightning bolts at every shadow that happened to move. My eyes squeezed shut as I tried to block the voices out. I was barely aware of Jack's hand applying light pressure to my back, right on my wings. I tried to move them, but they wouldn't budge. Considering they were 2D, his hand shouldn't have taken away that ability from me. Even my shirts didn't limit my wings.

"Go away!" I shouted at nothing. The voices had disappeared, but I was sobbing. I hadn't realized that I'd started crying until Jack pulled me into his arms, holding my hands. For most people it was an act of love. For me, it was my boyfriend's way to prevent me from destroying the North Pole. "Please."

Pitch stood up in front of me again, clearly daunting me. Well, it worked. I broke free of Jack's grasp and grabbed Pitch's hand before he could disappear into the shadows again. I would not let him back down or cheat in this fight. I'd lost something, but I didn't even know what it was yet. I just knew that it was because of him; he was the reason the voices were distracting me.

"Oh, look. She's getting smarter," Pitch sneered as my hand tightened around his wrist. I allowed my nails to dig into his skin, hoping to get some wince of pain or something as a reward. After pressing in for several moments, Pitch let out a small yip.

"You should have died. You should have been killed a long time ago," I shouted at Pitch, receiving some shocked gasps from the Guardians. At this point in time, I didn't care. "What did you do?"

"The better question is, what did _you_-?"

I squeezed my nails in deeper. "Don't you _dare_ try that with me! I didn't do anything! Everything that's happened is because of you! If it weren't for you, Jack would never have broken up with me! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be like this! If it weren't for you, my parents would still be alive!"

"Whoa, where did that come from?" Jack said softly. I could literally _feel_ his eyes grow at my accusation.

Instead of backing down, Pitch smiled cruelly. "You finally pieced together my little puzzle I left you. I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever realize my special connection to you."

"Why did you?"

Suddenly, Pitch seemed a little gloomy. His eyes lowered to the ground, not daring to my inquiring gaze (possibly because of all the fury behind it). Eyes still trained on the ground, he began to speak. His voice was barely even a whisper, but I heard it loud and clear. "Your birth mother… she… She told you her name's Serena, correct?"

I was shocked. "How do you know that?"

"Many years ago, I had a wife named Serena. She was beautiful in every way. And her beauty carried on to our daughter," Pitch said, ignoring my question.

By that point, I was kinda grossed and weirded out. "You are _not_ my dad!"

Pitch's eyes widened as he finally looked up. "No! Oh, no!" He returned to looking at the ground. "My daughter's name is Katherine. She lived a very… very long time. Katherine, my little girl, had a daughter before perishing in a terrible fire. Her daughter… her daughter is still alive today."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, getting a little nervous at where Pitch was going.

"Her daughter became Mother Nature. However, while my granddaughter was asleep, she met her parents. Her mother… lied to her about her name. She didn't want to link the girl to me directly." Pitch looked up at me. "Your mother's name is Katherine, Alvarie."

It was silent for a few moments. Then an explosion of noise made the room erupt as everybody began questioning Pitch, who claimed to be my grandfather. Now I had another thing to give me nightmares.

* * *

**So, this was interesting to write. Most of you probably figured out what Pitch was talking about before his actual revelation, but put yourself in Alvarie's shoes. This guy nearly kills, he looks super creepy, and if you had to guess an age, it would be in his thirties or forties, and he's telling you he's your GRANDFATHER! I don't know about you guys, but I would try not to think that way. Anyways, leave your reviews and let me know what you think. Please, I just need ONE REVIEW! Is that too much to ask? Here's a rose for whoever reviews first! -;-**


	9. Chapter 9

"No," I whispered, but my voice wasn't heard above the roar of the Guardians. They seemed offended by Pitch's claim. But when I thought about what he had said, it almost made sense. I'd noticed that my mother's eyes were different than most people's eyes, much like mine. And Pitch's eyes were far from human, being a stony yellow. Thinking about that, I found my voice. "Stop!"

All eyes turned to me, waiting for me to speak. _"Way to go, Alvarie. You should really learn how to shut up."_ I stood there for a few moments while the Guardians and Pitch all stood perfectly still. "He… can't be lying."

Jack grabbed my hand. "What do you mean he _can't_ be lying?"

"It makes too much sense. My mom, her eyes… They weren't human."

The room burst again, but instead of with accusations, the Guardians (except Jack) were bombarding me and Pitch with questions. I twisted my foot nervously as I tried to answer the questions. _What did her eyes look like? Not human… Did you always feel different? Not really… Were you…? Did you…? When did…?_

"Please, enough questions. I believe now would be a good time for me to leave. Have a nice day, Guardians." Pitch smiled, almost making him seem friendly. "I shall see you soon, my dear Alvarie."

* * *

The flight home was filled with awkward silence. When I tried to make conversation with Jack, he gave me a brief answer and didn't speak anymore. After a few attempts at talking to him, I just gave up and flew in silence. Even my thoughts were hushed; although maybe that was because I was too busy crying to think straight.

"Alvarie, you're home!" my mom exclaimed, tossing her arms around my neck. "Where were you this time? Never mind that. Why are you crying?"

I could almost sense Jack tense behind me, and I knew there was no way I could rat him out to my parents. Not after they told me he only got _one more chance_. "Jack's uncle passed away. He was really nice, almost like he was _my_ uncle." I added a little sniffle for effects. Whether it was faked or not is beside the point.

"Oh, Jack. I'm sorry for your loss." My mom moved over and gave Jack a hug. Since his expression was already sad and confused, crying wasn't important. Besides, my mom claimed that when people were sad enough, they couldn't cry. "But it will get better, I promise."

"Mom, now really isn't the time," I said softly, reaching back to grab Jack's hand. To the untrained eye, it looked like a girl comforting the love of her life. For me, it was my way of touching Jack without him being able to pull away. "We'll just go inside, okay?"

She nodded and opened the door. Before we retreated upstairs, she offered to make cookies (her answer for everything was cookies).

The moment we were alone in my room, I silently slammed the door shut. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Jack lowered his eyes and pulled his hand away from me. "It's a lot to take in."

I looked away from him, furious at his reasoning. "I didn't change. I am still me."

"I know that!" He took a step toward me, but stopped when he saw my shoulders shaking. "You are still you. And I never forgot that." His hand rested on my shoulder.

Not wanting him to pull away, I put my hand on top of his. "You ignored me the entire trip. Two hours and you didn't say a word. Why did you-?" I choked on my words.

Luckily, I didn't need to finish asking. Jack understood exactly what I wanted to say. "If your parents died in a fire, and you were with them, how did _you_ survive?" His words were gentle, as though he was scared to ask. If he were thinking about that during the entire flight, it made sense that he would keep quiet. "Maybe firefighters. But they could have saved your parents, too, right?" He paused.

Once again, there were shadows. This time, though, we didn't get ready to attack. I'm sure both of us felt ready to interrogate him.

"Of course you brought him with you." Pitch cast a glance at Jack before walking over to me. "I'm sure you have many questions for me, and I would be happy to answer as many of them as possible."

I nodded, deciding that Jack's question was the only one I wanted answered. "If my parents both died in a fire, how did I survive?"

My _grandfather_'s face tightened. A dark grey blush filled his safe. "Here, these are your mother's teeth and yours. I hid them away when I fought the Guardians."

I brushed my fingers along the immaculately carved box, waiting for the images to flood to me. Jack had told me of his experience, so I decided that I could try that technique as well.

_Flame engulfed the entire house, surrounding a beautiful young woman with pretty brown hair. Her strange eyes looked around nervously as she began coughing. Instantly, she called a name, one I was familiar with._

_ "Alvarie! My Pixie Dust, where are you?" Her voice was loud but strained. She glanced down and saw her husband lying dead. Knowing that it was too late to save him, she continued looking for her daughter. "Where are you, Pixie Dust?"_

_ She began sobbing when she couldn't find me. That was when the black shadows filled the room. "Katie, what happened?"_

_ "No time… Find Alvarie. Save her!" she shouted._

_ Pitch disappeared, an expression of panic on his face._

My breathing was labored when I left the memories. I looked up at Pitch to see a tear in his eye. He remembered that day. "Open the other one." I did as I was told.

_I was under my bed, hiding from the smoke and flames. Terror had a grasp around my mind until I heard a voice I was familiar with. "Granddy!"_

_ "Pixie, you're alright. Granddy has you, and he's never gonna let you go," Pitch said as he held me close. I snuggled into his chest, feeling safer in his arms. Before I knew what was going on, Pitch had taken me into the shadows and outside, where I would be safe from the flames. "I'm going to take you somewhere safe, where nothing will hurt you again."_

"You… You saved me," I whispered, staring at the box.

Pitch placed a hand on my arm, and for the first time in a while, I didn't try to move away. "But I had to let your mother die."

* * *

**Soft side of Pitch. I was really sad when I was writing this, cause I can feel other people's pain. Anyways, please review this story. I need to know what you think and it is driving me crazy! Sorry the rose didn't turn out quite right... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

A wave of nausea washed over me as Pitch's words hit me. In order to save _my_ life, he had to leave my mother. Jack seemed to understand as well, despite not having seen the memories. Anybody who was in the room would've understood. Then something else from the memories struck me.

"You called my mother Katie." My eyebrows crinkled in thought. "That's my best friend's name."

Jack looked over at me, confusion now on his face. "What did you see in there?" He gestured to the box.

"She saw a fire, the one that killed her parents. I arrived only in time to save her." Pitch stopped for a moment, looking at the box tenderly. "I remember that day perfectly. I called your mother Katie because she preferred to be called that. She never liked having a long name."

"Katherine isn't that long," I protested halfheartedly. It was true that Katherine wasn't as short as Katie, but I loved my mother's real name. "But my friend, her name is Katerina."

"A Spanish version of Katherine," Pitch said approvingly. "Did you remember what you used to call me?"

I nodded, tightening my grip on the box a little. Jack sat next to me and grabbed my free hand. My eyes shot up to meet his gaze, which had returned to the ring. "Everything about you is a memory. Your ring is a memory of Pippa. _You_ are a memory of Katherine." Jack kissed my hand, letting his lips linger a little longer than was necessary. "And your eyes are my reminder of the reason I have to exist."

"That was so corny, especially saying it in front P-" I stopped myself. "Especially saying that in front of my Granddy."

Pitch smiled at me, the nicest thing I'd ever seen on him. For a moment, just a moment, he almost looked human. "You remembered. I don't know why you forgot, since you could've remembered back when you were three if you wanted to."

"Sometimes memories are so bad, one's mind chooses to suppress them," Jack said, sounding wiser than normal eighteen year old boys.

"I suppose that is true," Pitch agreed.

"Wait a second! If I'm your granddaughter, why, in the name of all that is good, have you been trying to kill me?" I said, leaning forward excitedly. I wanted to hear what he had to say about everything he put me through, the entire trauma I'd experienced since meeting him. "Cause after the first time we met, I had a huge bruise all over my leg. Hope your happy, _Granddy_. Oh, I hope you're happy."

The room was quiet for a few minutes. Jack touched the leg that had been injured as if it would still be there, still have a giant bruise all over it. But after my transformation, the bruise had disappeared completely. "I never tried to _kill_ you. Well, maybe I did the first encounter. All I knew was that Frost loved you, but I had no idea you were my… my Pixie."

"Okay, starting to clear things up a bit. But what about when you nearly stopped my heart?"

His eyes widened and he looked completely embarrassed. "I wasn't trying to stop your heart. It was only slowing it down so the spread wouldn't be a painful. I suppose it did not work." Pitch brushed some black sand from his hand, letting it fall to my floor. "All I wanted, ever since finding out who you are, was for you to come back. I wanted to make sure you were safe. But Frost kept getting in my way."

"Jack's the reason I am safe," I whispered, resting against Jack's shoulder. His arm curled around my abdomen, holding me close. "Without him, your sand could've killed me. Just because my mother was immortal, doesn't mean my father was. I guess I inherited that trait from my dad."

The pale boy kissed the crown of my head, and I felt some frost remain where his lips had touched. Everyone in the room, even Pitch, laughed a little.

"I see that he keeps you safe, but why did he break up with you then?" Pitch asked.

My eyes closed and I grabbed even harder at the box. "I don't… he was protecting me from… He thought he was protecting me from you."

"Actually, I didn't _want_ you to become immortal. Being invisible is easier said than done!" Jack exclaimed, sitting a little straighter. "But life without you was too… not fun. I needed your weirdness to balance out my own."

Pitch smiled. "If there are any more questions, feel free to ask me. You know where I stay, my little Pixie." Then he left.

* * *

**So, I decided to have a contest. All I need you to do is PM me a character I could add (make it your own!) that would be a GUEST in this story. Name, age, gender,skin, hair, eyes, height, and a few personality traits (not necessarily in that order). I will give you full credit for your character. If you don't have an account (meaning you can't PM me), just leave it in the reviews. On a different note that I hit every chapter, REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

I looked at the place he'd been touching. A black rose had appeared on my arm, a reminder that I was Pitch Black's granddaughter. I couldn't help but shudder at the fact that had been proven just minutes before, that I had a blood relation to the boogeyman. _"Maybe that's why I never had any nightmares as a kid…"_ I thought.

An icy feeling grew over the rose and I looked down to see Jack's hand. He must have known how much this news had affected my mind, knowing that Pitch had saved me. He could have saved my mother, his daughter, but he saved _me_ instead. Maybe it was because she told him to, but I was certain he had another reason for it. And why didn't he take me in himself? He easily could have passed as my father, but instead he dropped me off at an orphanage. He must have had a reason for it, but what could it be?

"What're you thinking?" Jack asked calmly, staring at my eyes in wonder. "Is it about Pitch?"

I barely got out a nod. My thoughts were becoming more intense, and questions were flowing through my mind. "Why did he leave me?"

The room felt a little colder as sadness and loneliness took a hold on my mind. Every emotion I had seemed to trigger something involving the weather. Anger was storms, sadness was coldness, and when I was really, really, _really_ happy, the room got a lot warmer. The weather in Burgess would be a little strange for a while until I could figure out how to control my emotions. And that would be a while yet.

"You can always ask him," Jack replies tenderly. "I promise I won't get mad."

"You would have every right to be mad if I went, though. If he comes to me, I can't help that. But me going to him? That is completely in my control." I bit my bottom lip, knowing that I would cry if I didn't. "It's just… I had a family, but he left me. That… it hurts."

My eyes met Jack's, begging him to understand. The soft look in his frozen blue eyes assured me that he knew what I meant. He'd lost family, too, but in a very different way.

I heard my dad calling for me. "Alvarie, come on down. It's time for dinner."

Jack moved his hand down my arm so he could grasp my hand. Then he dashed over to my dresser and tossed me a pair of arm warmers. My parents wouldn't understand why I had a black rose on my arm, and Jack got that.

I gestured to Jack to follow me. My parents knew Jack had come over, after his "uncle's funeral."

"Oh, I didn't realize you were still here," my mom said, looking at Jack. "Don't worry. I always make extras." She retreated into the kitchen.

I shared a glance with my beau, both of us holding in laughs. We would have actually laughed, but my dad was standing in the room with us. Having a chaperone (even if he didn't realize he was chaperoning) seriously sucked.

"How have you been, Mr. Johnson?" Jack asked formally.

My dad smiled at him, knowing that Jack was faking it completely. "Jack, you been feeling okay? My wife told me about your uncle. I'm really sorry."

The sadness is Jack's voice sounded so real that if I hadn't been the person to invent the little lie, I might've believed it myself. "It's hard, losing someone so close. But I think, I know, that it will get better. I just need to give it time."

His words were directed at me, even though he spoke to my dad.

"Everybody, sit down for dinner," my mom announced, bringing out the last bowl of food for Jack. "Hope you aren't wearing anything special, cause I made spaghetti."

I looked down at my outfit, which was very casual. An t-shirt from rowing and some jeans. Plus my arm warmers, which I kinda needed to wear today. Jack was wearing his usual hoodie, but instead of brown pants that cut off just before his ankles, he was wearing brown jeans and sneakers. _"When did he change?"_

"I think we're okay. Let's eat!"

* * *

**I just realized that I haven't changed the day for a long time... It's still the same day as when she confronted Jack about the ring! But it's all good. She just had a very busy day that's almost over. Anyways, before I continue, I need at least ONE submission for the contest. No poll, just PMs. Alright, so, please REVIEW! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

My body ached pleasantly as I flopped against my bed. I was tired, drained from all the activities and all the news of the day. At that moment, all I hoped was that nothing would influence my dreams in a way that would scar me for life. My eyes closed and sleep instantly overtook me.

When I woke up, it was very early morning. The sun hadn't started to rise and my parents would both be asleep. Jack sat on a chair in the corner of my room, watching me gently. His eyes were lined with circles, giving away just how tired he really was. I sat up so I could see him, so I could speak to him. "Jack, why don't you get some rest?"

He began to protest, so I kicked the blankets away from my body and walked over to him. The moment I reached him, he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close to him. We didn't kiss; we just stood there, holding each other close. "Did you notice something about the rose?" Jack asked softly, his one hand freed of my waist. His fingers began tracing over it, missing most of the details. "It's right on top of your scars."

"Yeah, but my parents wouldn't believe that. Maybe I'll tell them I traced it with black pen," I said, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Seriously, Jack. You need some sleep."

I watched as his blue eyes flickered around my room, looking for a place where he could sleep. "There isn't any room."

"Aww, is that disappointment?" My voice was a gentle, teasing whisper. "I've got some extra blankets in my closet. Let me get them." Nobody moved for a few moments until I gently pried myself away from Jack's arms. I felt my skin shift back to the temperature of the room. Once I reached my closet, I began flying just enough to reach the blankets that I stored for those many nights with Jack. "Help me lay these down, okay?" He nodded

* * *

Sunlight landed in my eyes, forcing me to wake up. I stretched, making those weird little noises that people always make when they stretch. I saw Jack was still fast asleep on the floor, and decided to leave him there. He needed to rest, whether he admitted it or not. Even the most powerful of legends need their beauty sleep.

"Alvarie, are you up there?" my mom called, already walking up. She pushed open my door and I stood to block Jack. "Were you already awake? Never mind that. We have some new neighbors."

"What?" My eyes squinted in confusion. "But none of the houses were…" Cutting myself off, I walked over to the window. A girl, about my age, was unloading some boxes. Her hair was cut short, exactly like Liz's hair in Hellboy II: The Golden Army. She had hot pink capris and a way too large dark red t-shirt. Those were the only features I could see from my window, but she looked nice enough. "When did the house go on sale?"

My mom shrugged, placing her hands on my shoulders. "I'm not sure. I guess they didn't put a For Sale sign out. But aren't you excited? You can make another friend."

"Mom, you sound like you're talking to kindergarten me, not sixteen years old me." I paused, thinking more in-depth. "And what's wrong with Katie?"

She lifted her hands off my shoulders and held them up "I surrender" style. "Nothing's wrong with Katie. You just need _more_ friends. Maybe the three of you could all hang out." She smiled at me warmly. "No, go down there and talk to her."

I groaned, knowing it wouldn't work. So the moment my mother left, I woke Jack up. If I was going to talk to some random new girl, I was _not_ going to do it alone. And my best, and fastest, option was the person I called my boyfriend. "Wake up, Frosty. Gotta go meet some fresh meat. Up and at 'em."

Jack groaned slightly, brushing his white hair back. I had to smother a chuckle at how bad his bedhead was. His hand found its way to my ankle, which he quickly grabbed. "If I have to go, you are helping me get ready."

"Naturally. I will not let you out of this house looking like… Like that."

I quickly got to work, fixing his hair, clothes, and shoes. It was a miracle to get him into shoes, let alone teach him how to tie them. We both brushed our teeth, with the bathroom door closed. (What? Seeing a floating toothbrush was not exactly a good way to start my parents' day.)

The moment we walked outside, a blast of cool air met us. For Jack, it was probably closer to a warm summer breeze. To me, it was just a breeze that changed the temperature of my skin. Jack grabbed my hand possessively, walking by my side. I leaned into him a little, using my imagination power thing to let everybody see him, white hair and all.

The girl bounded over to us, her brown eyes sparkling. "Hi, I'm… Jack? What're you doing here?"

Jack smiled and gave the girl a friendly hug, as though they were old friends. And they might have been. "Cupid, it's been too long," he said as he pulled away. The moment they were not touching, Jack returned to my side. In some ways, he reminded me of a puppy. Loyal, excitable, and very fun. "This is my girlfriend, Alvarie Johnson."

Hearing those words was different than thinking them. It proved that I was his, and that he was mine. "Nice to meet you, Cupid."

Cupid smiled as she held out her hand. "Nice to meet you, too. But please, call me Ashley while I'm out here. Wings and bow away, I'm just another normal person. Nothing special, as far as we're all concerned." She looked at the adults unloading the boxes. "Just like they think I'm only seventeen."

"Yeah, well, Alvarie is now Mother Nature. But it's only from a few months ago." Jack kissed the crown of my head. "So, she's still sixteen. It was nice to meet you, _Ashley_." As he guided me away, I heard Jack laugh a little. Maybe I would've found it hilarious as well if I'd known Cupid prior to that moment, but I didn't.

I stopped walking and looked up at Jack. "Why are you laughing?"

"Cupid has terrible luck with anybody named Ashley. She almost always misses," Jack whispered, still laughing a little. "Even after eight hundred thirty seven years, her aim still sucks."

* * *

**I was really disappointed when I didn't see any entries for the contest. :'( If you still want to enter, I****_ might_**** be able to squeeze your character into the third fanfic, but definitely ****_not this one_****. And I won't be including my new custom character that much, either. Not half as much as I would have included yours. Anyways, please leave some reviews. Pretty please? C'mon, today's my birthday! And by today, I mean June 3. I was born on June 3 where I live.**


	13. Chapter 13

Katie's house is really big, really old, and really, really creepy. Unless you know somebody that lives there, you don't knock. Every sound echoes through the long hallways, sounding back in your ears. I still had a vivid memory of when I first went to her house, being foolish, or just young, enough to ring her doorbell. It was one of those old, creepy ones that makes it sound like the house is going to fall apart around you. No wonder why people don't try to sell them stuff.

"Pixie!" Katie shouted, hugging me. She turned to Jack and hugged him, too. My friend was possibly one of the most energetic people I'd ever met, maybe being worse than Tooth. But at least Katie's perkiness was well-rounded.

I pried her away from my boyfriend, noticing how cold she looked. After giving Jack a look that could kill, I allowed my hand to heat up. It wasn't enough for anybody to grow suspicious, but it should have warmed her up a little. "Girl, you can't hug my boyfriend. Not only is it awkward, it could give you severe hypothermia."

Jack pushed me slightly before pulling back close to him. Sometimes I was certain he was going bipolar, but then he'd be fine for a couple of weeks. "Pixie Dust, I don't think Katie's my kind of girl. No offense."

"None taken. Besides, I would never date you. My rules of a perfect boyfriend are blonde hair, brown eyes, tan, and nerdy in that really cute way." Katie smiled triumphantly…

But I knew who she was describing. "So, you're in love with Bryce?"

She began protesting, paused, and let her shoulders slump. Even though she'd only spoken to him once, Katie claimed it was the most magical time of her life. Man, if she'd been living my life, I don't wanna know how she would have reacted.

Jack's fingers tapped the small of my back playfully as he asked, "Who's Bryce?"

"Busted," Katie said, for no reason. She just liked teasing me and Jack because Jack was… Jack Frost. Can you think of anything more magical than being a legend dating a legend? No? Didn't think so.

"Why are you busted?" Jack asked, leaning down so he was eye level with me. Katie snickered at how much he had to lean down, but I ignored her. I could just as easily fly up to meet his eyes, but I didn't want to right now. "And who's Bryce?"

I rolled my eyes, set my hands on Jack's shoulders, and forced him to stand straight up. "Bryce was a kid I went to school with in seventh and eighth grade. And apparently he is the object of Katie's affection." I gestured vaguely to my friend, who was glaring at us playfully. "Katie's just being weird and trying to get me in trouble. Aren't you, Katerina?"

Her face flared up in anger at my use of her real name. Everybody knew how much she hated being called _Katerina_, but sometimes it was hard to resist teasing her. "I'm gonna kill you, Alvarie. And if you tell Bryce, I'm gonna kill you twice."

"Hey, that rhymes!" Jack shouted unhelpfully. Both of us turned to look at him, all three of us glaring. After about ten seconds, we all burst into laughter, the fake tense feelings left behind. "C'mon, we can all get snowballs or something. My treat."

"You aren't the one with money, Jack Frost." I held up my purse, which was something my parents had bought me for my birthday three years ago. I'm not some diva who relies on getting a fancy designer handbag every year for her birthday. I'm just Mother Nature, the girl who can control imagination, and girlfriend of Jack Frost. "I think it'll be _my_ treat, okay?"

Jack let out a huff of indignation but didn't say anything else. Katie and I laughed a little, and eventually, all three of us were laughing again. It felt good to be normal, even if only for a few short hours.

* * *

**So, this story is going to end soon, but the third installment will be really cool. If you still want to submit a character, I might be able to put him/her in one of my stories. However, I make no promises. So, I guess I'll see you guys later.**


	14. Chapter 14

Katie, Jack, and I spent the rest of the day at the mall, staring at things we knew we could not afford. Every time Jack passed something that said Mother Nature (I don't think he knows much about girls' periods), he would elbow me is why every time I saw something like "Frost" or "Blizzard", I elbowed him. Actually, we didn't see those things until we got to Dairy Queen, but it was still fun teasing my boyfriend.

Since Katie was spending the night, we stopped by her house on the way home so she could pick up her stuff. It would have been a nice, quick trip if someone hadn't frozen the doorknob so Katie couldn't get out. I love Jack.

"You know something?" Katie said when we were almost at my house. I shrugged my shoulders, never knowing what to expect from friend when she said something like that. "You've been acting really weird since you were 'lost' in the forest. What happened?"

That was not what I was expecting her to say, and I paused. Jack turned around and gave me the look that said _KEEP WALKING_. Again, I shrugged as I continued walking, holding Jack's hand as we continued walking. Neither of them knew what I had planned, but it was going to be really funny when I saw everyone's expressions. All I had to do was wait until we got back to my house. I even counted down as we walked up the steps. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1. Next step was to find my parents and get them all in the same room.

Once I had everyone sitting on the same sofa (with the exception of Jack, who was standing in the doorway), I took off my jacket and revealed my back. Nobody had seen my back since the first day I'd become Mother Nature, so I was nervous about showing them the wings after all that time. I looked to Jack for support and was met with wide blue eyes that sparkled with anticipation. He caught me looking and gave me a slight nod, his mouth pulled into his infamous smirk. Slowly, very slowly, I turned around so everyone could see my wings, which I made a point of moving.

There was silence, except for the sound of me and Jack breathing. Everyone else was holding in their breath, causing their faces to turn strange shades of red.

I looked nervously at Jack before speaking. "You can breath. It won't change anything."

The room was filled with the sound of exhales and inhales as my family and friend caught their breath. They were taking it well, considering I half expected them to burst into flames at the sight of my wings. Yep, things weren't as bad as they could have been.

"What is that?" my mom asked, her voice shaking slightly.

I let out an exasperated sigh, knowing that it would take a while before everyone adjusted. "They're wings, sorta. I mean, kinda like a moving tattoo that actually lets me fly. Cool, right?" Despite my attempt, I could not put the enthusiasm in my voice. "Okay, long story short. I'm Mother Nature, my boyfriend's Jack Frost, and my grandfather's the boogeyman."

Katie looked from me to Jack and back again. My mother stared at Jack, as though she'd never seen him before. My dad... he just sat there and stared at the piano behind me. Finally, Jack walked across the room and looped his arm around my waist. All his efforts really did was make it easier for Katie to look back and forth, probably questioning why I didn't tell her.

"Say something," a voice said.

I rolled my eyes as Jack began to snicker. Whether the voice was speaking to me or my family didn't matter, because Katie piped up right away. "You're huge!"

At this, I began to snicker along with Jack. After about two seconds, Bunny joined in and the three of us were standing in front of my family like the freaks we are. Once I'd caught my breath, I introduced the Easter Bunny, which caused everyone to go into shock yet again. This time it took some clapping in front of their faces.

By the end of the evening, all of us had had some cookies and carrot cake.

"Oi, sorry to steal your daughter, but she's needed somewhere else," Bunny said as he finished off the last piece of carrot cake. "Jack, too."

Blue eyes gazed out the window and stared at the Northern Lights. The official symbol that we had a meeting. Well, that Jack had a meeting. Since me and Jack could fly, we used our own method to get to the Pole while Bunny took his tunnels. I was determined to try them out one day.

* * *

"Welcome." It sounded more like _Velcome_ to me, but that was probably because of North's thick Russian accent. He smiled as he opened a large book. Beside me, Jack groaned and gave me an annoyed look. Something told me that he knew exactly what was going to happen, even though I had no idea. "Alvarie, the Man in the Moon chose you to be a Guardian. None of us are sure why, though."

My eyebrows rose, but I didn't refuse the honor of joining the ranks of legends protecting children around the world. And I already knew that I was the Guardian of Imagination, so I was already off the a better start than Jack.

As I took my vows to become a Guardian, Tooth whimpered a little. Her purple eyes sparkled with tears as she watched. Sandy and Bunny were just smiling in the corner and Jack held my hand. North was, of course, declaring me a Guardian. A raw power filled me as I accepted the role, and the weight of protecting the world's children instantly made my spirits lift. Ironic, right?

* * *

**This is the end of Disappearing Act, but part three is already in the making. Actually, I wanted to make this longer, but the third one is gonna be so awesome. I just couldn't wait. I'm calling it Grim Reaper for when I post it. Kay, see you all later!**


End file.
